mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Algorithms (Veni Vidi Vici)
Template Name of conflict Attacker * Location: ** Location bonus: * Tactical advantage: * Supporting nations: * Military development: * Economic development: * Technological development: * Industrial development: * Recent expansion: * Motive: ** Modifiers: * Chance: ** Edit count: ** Turns: ** count ÷ Turns) ÷ π = Chance * Nation age: * Nation size: * Participation: * Troops: TroopsAttacker ÷ TroopsDefender * Theaters of war: * Concurrent wars: * Recent wars: *: Other stuff: Total: Defender * Location: ** Location bonus: * Tactical advantage: * Supporting nations: * Military development: * Economic development: * Technological development: * Industrial development: * Infrastructure: * Recent expansion: * Motive: ** Modifiers: * Chance: ** Edit count: ** Turns: ** count * Turns) ÷ π ÷ 100 = Chance * Nation age: * Nation size: * Participation: * Troops: TroopsDefender ÷ TroopsAttacker * Theatres of war: * Concurrent wars: * Recent wars: *: Other stuff: Total: Result % = (TotalAttacker ÷ TotalAttacker + Defender) * 100 No. turns = * (1 - (100 ÷ (2*(TotalAttacker + Defender)))) ÷ 10 (round to nearest whole no.) * 0 — 20%: Defender changes tide of war and becomes attacker. Second algo required. * 20 — 30%: Attacker ceases assault with no consequences to attacker and minimal damage to defender. * 30 — 40%: Attacker ceases assault with no consequences to attacker and moderate damage to defender. * 40 — 50%: Attacker ceases assault with no consequences to either party. * 50 — 60%: Ceasefire occurs. Attacker and defender agree to two-way peace talks. Attacker makes minimal gains in defender territory. * 60 — 70%: Ceasefire occurs. Attacker and defender agree to two-way peace talks. Attacker makes moderate gains in defender territory. * 70 — 80%: Ceasefire occurs. Attacker and defender agree to two-way peace talks. Attacker makes significant gains in defender territory. * 80 — 90%: Ceasefire occurs. Attacker and defender agree to two-way peace talks. Attacker makes huge gains in defender territory. * 90 — 100%: Result is unconditional surrender of defender. Discussion Algorithm explanation ; Location ;* +15 if war is in home country ;* +10 if war is in a neighbouring country ;* +7 close to location of war ;* -5 far from location of war ;* -7 extremely far from location of the war. ; Location bonus : * +4 if war is in well known land * +2 if war is in a fairly known land * -2 if little is known about the land * -3 if war takes place in a land with no prior knowledge. ; Tactical advantage : * +2 Attacker’s advantage * +5 Defender’s advantage * +6 Surprise attack (Attackers) * +4 Home is island (Defenders) * +5 Home is desert (Defenders) * +8 Home is jungle/tropical (Defenders) * +10 (in winter), +12 (in spring) Home is tundra/arctic (Defenders) * +6 Amphibious landing (Defenders). * +2 Defender Scorched Earth policy enforced (-1 Infrastructure tier level), -2 for attackers ; Supporting nations * +3 for every nation actively participating (ie. forces are physically in battle) * +2 for every nation providing any two of financial, technical and/or advisory support * +1 for every nation providing any one of financial, technical or advisory support * +0.5 for every nation providing limited support ; Military development This value is inversely proportionate to the military tier level of the nation. : Tier 1 = +4 : Tier 2 = +3 : Tier 3 = +2 : Tier 4 = +1 : Tire 5= 0 ; Economic development This value is inversely proportionate to the economic tier level of the nation. ; Technological development This value is inversely proportionate to the technological tier level of the nation. ; Infrastructure This value is inversely proportionate to the infrastructural tier level of the nation. ; Recent expansion * 0 No expansion in the past five years * -1 Insignificant expansion in the past five years * -2 Minor expansion in the past five years * -3 Some expansion in the past five years * -4 Major expansion in the past five years * -5 Huge expansion in the past five years ; Motive * +3 Economic gain (land, money, resources, etc) * +2 Aiding Ally * +2 Defending territory not held for more than 10 years * +4 Defending territory not part of heartland but held for more than 20 years * +3 Taking territory of similar culture but not part of nation * +4 Pre-emptive strike * +5 Taking back territory recently held by nation but since lost * +6 Aiding Social/Moral/Ideological/Religious Kinsmen who are being oppressed * +6 Attacking to enforce political hegemony * +5 Defending Heartland from attack that will not cripple/ destroy nation * +9 Defending Core/heartland from possibly fatal attack * +10 Defending from attack that will wipe out nation and culture. ; Modifiers * -2 Non-democratic Government * +3 Democratic government * -9 Government not supported by people * -3 War not supported by people (Democratic) * -2 War not supported by people (Non-Democratic) * +5 Troop Morale High (requires motive over or equal to 5, chance over 4, and larger strength) * -5 Troop Morale Low (any of the following: chance below 1, srength less or equal to 50% of opponents, recent war penalty over 5) * -5 (Attacker) +1 (Defender) Fighting Guerrilla War * -10 Multiple concurrent wars * -2 (per defeat) Defeat suffered within the previous two years. ; Chance * Edit count — The edit count of the user controlling the nation (at time of calculation). If the nation is mod controlled, this value is equal to 0. * Turns — Length of time the user has participated in the map as this nation, measured in turns. Again, if the nation is mod controlled, this value is equal to 0. ; Nation age * -10 Newborn nation (less than 5 years since gov change; 3 years if popular revolt) * -5 Young nation (5–25 years since government change) * +0 Maturing nation (25–75 years) * +5 Mature nation (75–200 years) * +0 Old nation (200–300 years) * -5 Ancient nation (300–500 years) * -15 Antique nation (more than 500 years). ; Nation size The size of the nation in area. * -10 Very small (eg. OTL Fiji) * -5 Small (eg. OTL New Zealand) * 0 Medium (eg. OTL Spain) * +5 Modest (eg. OTL Sweden) * +10 Large (eg. OTL United States) * +15 Very large (eg. OTL Roman Empire) * -10 Extremely large (eg. OTL Russia) ; Participation Participation of the user controlling the nation. * -5 User not active (no action in past 4 turns) * 0 User moderately active (no action in past 2 turns or mod-controlled * +5 User active (action every turn on average) ; Troops This is a factor only if the forces on both sides are known. If the forces of both sides or one side is unknown, disregard this factor. ; Theatres of war * +2 One front * -5 Two fronts * -7 Three or more fronts ; Concurrent wars * 0 None * -2 One concurrent war * -5 Two concurrent wars * -7 Three or more concurrent wars ; Recent wars * 0 None in the past 10 years * -2 Conflict(s) in the past 10 years in which victory was achieved * -5 Conflict(s) in the past 10 years in which this nation was defeated ; Other stuff * Victim of a theater nuke (Castle Bravo, Tsar bomb, UGM-27 Polaris, etc)= attacker +5, Defender -5. * Victim of a tactical nuke (Davy Crockett, SDDs, suitcase bombs, Hiroshima, etc)= attacker +3, Defender -3. * Sent spies in to the defender's nation the previous round to gain secret knowledge for the attacker= attacker +1, Defender -1. ; Total The total is derived from the sum of all final values. Category:Veni Vidi Vici (Map Game)